El Amante de la Reina
by Spidey Legend
Summary: La Reina Beryl toma al misterioso pero poderoso guerrero Naruto Uzumaki como consorte y decide dejar de lado su enemistad con las Sailor Senshi. ONE SHOT. Naruto/Beryl. COMPLETADO


.

* * *

 ***He aquí un One Shot entre Naruto y Sailor Moon. Una historia simple y corta entre los personajes de Naruto y la Reina Beryl, una de las enemigas de las Sailor Scouts.**

* * *

 ***Este capítulo solía ser el tercer chapter de otra historia llamada "Ninja Love" pero decidí hacerlo independiente de ese fanfic y este último será eliminado a la brevedad posible.**

* * *

 ***Por último me gustaría realizar una advertencia sobre este capítulo y es sobre la escena explícita para mayores de edad con respecto al acto sexual entre adultos. Si alguna persona tiene algún inconveniente, simplemente no lea este capítulo y espere a que haya algún otro sin este tipo de escenas.**

* * *

" **El Amante de la Reina"**

Naruto x Sailor Moon

 _By Spidey_Legend_

 _Crossover_

* * *

 **Q** ueen Beryl no había cambiado tanto en personalidad desde que se había hecho enemiga de las Sailor Senshi pero desde que conoció a su actual esposo simplemente optó por una tregua, una especie de pacto de no agresión y ella estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

" _¿Sigues pensando en el pacto?"._ Beryl se dio vuelta y dejó de observar desde la ventana de su vivienda para dirigir su mirada hacia su amante.

El nombre de su amante era Naruto Uzumaki. Un enigma, menos para ella.

Bery sabía del pasado del mismo y de la oscuridad que albergaba dentro de él y como luchaba a pesar de todo. De alguna manera eso la atraía hacia él y él parecía disfrutar la extraña relación.

La relación era tan extraña que culminó en severos cuestionamiento de sus generales a los que Naruto resolvió matándolos. Rápido pero indoloro.

Beryl hubiese apreciado algo de violencia por la insubordinación pero eso solo la excitó más y al final ambos terminaron teniendo sexo por varias horas. El apetito sexual de su compañero era insaciable y ella lo prefería a él por sobre cualquier otra cosa, después de todo Naruto la completaba como nada pudo hacerlo con anterioridad, ni siquiera el príncipe Endymion.

Con el correr del tiempo sus seguidores la abandonaron y en ocasiones pensaba en ir tras ellos y obligarlos a quedarse con ella pero desistió. Naruto solía mencionarle que ellos eran innecesarios y probó de ser cierto cuando algunos de ellos regresaron para atacarle y tratarla de traidora.

Naruto no los perdonó pero igualmente los mató rápidamente.

Tras ese ataque, todos incluyendo las Sailor Senshi entendieron la nueva posición de Queen Beryl y si ella no deseaba moverse de allí, quienes eran el resto de las jugadoras para llevarle la contraria. Las Senshi aprovecharon para tener una enemiga menos de quien preocuparse.

Naruto, de pura curiosidad, a menudo las observaba con uno de sus clones.

" _Para nada, solo que ya no tengo motivos para pelearme con nadie y eso lo encuentro extraño"._

Naruto solo se rió.

" _Es complicado al principio. Acostumbrado a desafiar. A pelearse. A luchar por una posición. Recuerda que yo también he tenido mis momentos"._

Beryl solo estuvo dubitativa por unos segundos y comprendió lo que le dijo su amante. Naruto ya había pasado por ello aunque no de la misma forma.

" _Mi Reina, deja de pensar en ello y ven a la cama conmigo que estoy apetitoso de ti"._

Naruto podía ser tan crudo a veces pero ella igual lo amaba por ello y obedeció.

Beryl no dijo ni una palabra mientras se desvestía lentamente y su hermosa figura obnubilaba los ojos de su compañero que la miraba de excitación y alegría.

Naruto estaba como niño pequeño al recibir su regalo de navidad.

Su lujuria estaba por las nubes cuando ella quedó completamente desnuda y se acercó a la cama.

* * *

Apenas Beryl se subió a la cama, Naruto que estaba acostado se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó fuertemente en los labios a tal punto que el ruido del gemido hizo que se sonrojara.

Naruto que casi siempre andaba con poca vestimenta cuando acompañaba a Beryl, se quitó la poca que le quedaba y prosiguió a besarla nuevamente. Con la pasión que tanto amaba la Reina pelirroja.

Beryl exclamó otro gemido de placer cuando Naruto dejó de besarla y continuó complaciéndola succionando sus senos. Primero lo hizo con el derecho y luego con el izquierdo mientras sus brazos lo sostenían contra su pecho.

Terminada esa parte de su expresión de amor y lujuría Naruto continuó con otro beso en los labios, luego en el cuello y finalmente en la boca del estómago.

Beryl sabía que hacer y yació en la cama, boca arriba y abriendo ligeramente sus piernas.

Naruto que comprendía a su amada como nadie hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y con su lengua talentosa comenzó a complacerla, primero lento y luego aumentando su fuerza y velocidad tal como a ella le gustaba.

Beryl no tardó en comenzar a gemir como respuesta a las acciones eróticas de su amante.

" _Ahh"._ Era lo único que repetía Beryl mientras se sujetaba fuerte de las sábanas ante el estímulo y el orgasmo que estaba a punto de venir.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"._

Finalmente el orgasmo llegó y fue tan fuerte, así como su grito que lo demostraba, que cualquier ser vivo en la vecindad y que los conociese podría saber cuanto amaba Beryl a Naruto y cuan placentero era estar con él.

Al llegar a su orgasmo, Naruto se levantó y la observó durante unos instantes.

Beryl era todo lo que había buscado en una mujer aunque no de la manera tradicional y obviamente nunca lo había esperado pero años y años de frustración y malas experiencias ya estaban detrás.

Beryl había sido un mal ejemplo por su enemistad con las Senshi pero ahora podía ver que había cambiado, al menos con él y eso era algo digno de mostrar.

Naruto estaba orgulloso de su amante.

" _Beryl, te amo"._ Naruto le susurró las palabras al oído. Esas palabras que siempre había querido escuchar y nunca antes de la llegada del rubio había sucedido, al menos no honestamente.

Beryl abrió de par en par sus ojos y enfocó su mirada de sorpresa pero amor hacia su compañero y ella lo besó. Profundamente.

En esos momentos nada ni nadie más importaban.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

 ***Desde ya muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

 ***Saludos y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

* * *

 ***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
